We found
by anni fer
Summary: Esa noche, ellos encontraron...el placer.  Lemmon ShikaIno, SasuSaku. one-shot


**# We found**

- Te juro la odio.-

Decía casi con rabia la rubia Yamanaka

- Ay, pero cerda, son celos nada más. Si no es mala onda, para nada.-

- Ah sí claro.-

- Boba jaja, dame más palomitas, no te las comas todas.-

Ino la miró feo, pero luego le dio UNA palomita

- Serás estúpida.-

le comentó entre carcajadas Sakura, quién se paraba para ir al armario de Ino a buscar algo para ponerse en la noche. Era viernes y Chouji había puesto la casa para hacer algo "tranquilo" que en realidad se había deformado para ser una fiesta con todas sus letras y un montón de invitados...típico, el amigo del amigo del amigo de...X...estaba invitado también.

- ¿Crees que resulte?.-

preguntó en voz bajita Ino, Sakura se volteo a mirarla

- ¿Lo de hoy?.- preguntó a lo que Ino asintió con la cabeza.- Sí, la verdad es que sí

La rubia sonrió tontamente y Sakura lo encontró bastante tierno.

- ¡AAY, el amour~!.-

- A callar frente.-

Entre risas compartieron uno que otro detalles de como iba su semana, de lo que esperaban, de las ganas locas que tenían de fumar un cigarrillo mentolado y ante tal antojo, agarraron sus cosas y partieron al local más cercano a comprar. Lograron encontrar en un kiosko que estaba cerca de una plaza, se sentaron tranquilas en los juegos, no había niños cerca así que prendieron cada una un cigarro y suspiraron.

- Lo necesitaba.-

- Sí...yo también.-

- A todo esto, ¿cómo vas con Sasuke?

- No lo sé, lo amo, me excita, pero a veces...no se la juega como quiero...no me coquetea, no me conquista.-

- Porque ya te tiene loca.- dijo Ino riéndose a lo que Sakura contesta un simple: _buen punto. _Luego agrega - Quizá deberías tratar de sacarle celos, coquetear con alguien más, mostrar más, seducir a quien sea e ignorarlo a él...lo pondrá como tonto, si según yo, está loco por ti sólo no lo demuestra.-

La pelirosada la miró, pensó, fumó y luego comentó

- Lo haré, hoy.-

- ¡Sí!, aprovecha, estará el amigo de Naruto, ese pelirrojo.-

- ¿Satoshi?.-

- No, el otro...pero con él igual podrías sacarle celos.-

Le dijo moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo reír a Sakura a lo que su amigo solo pudo reír.

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_ sonó el celular de la rubia Yamanaka, lo leyó junto a su amiga, era del castaño estúpido que la volvía loca y decía un simple: _¿Dónde estás? para pasar a buscarte para ir a donde Chouji, en una hora tenemos que estar allá_

- FUCK.- dijeron al unísono al acordarse de la hora

- Tenemos media hora para estar listas.-

- Vamos que se puede, corre gorda.-

Dijo Sakura quien se largó a correr.

Hoy iba a ser una gran noche, porque aunque su fin ultimo era besarse con sus respectivos machotes, quería por sobre todo, pasarla bien y estaban con las buenas vibras y energías necesarias para hacerlo.

Entraron corriendo a la casa de Sakura, desarmaron el closet dejando todo en el piso y se probaron prenda tras prenda hasta que por fin quedaron listas. Ino vestía: zapatillas de lona rojas, falda corta negra, una polera corta que dejaba ver su abdomen plano y su arito en el ombligo. Sakura por otro lado, solo mostraba las piernas, usaba una polera apretada al cuerpo hasta los senos ahí se soltaba y caía dejando un escote bastante sensual.

- Hoy la hacemos.-

Comentó Ino haciendo reír a Sakura

Se sentaron frente al espejo gigante que había en el cuarto de Sakura y se arreglaron el pelo, se estaban pintando cuando el celular de Sakura suena

- Aló.- contestó sin mirar

- Sakura-chan, es Naruto del celular de un amigo, supongo que estás con Ino como siempre. ¿Se vienen solas?.-

- Nop, Shikamaru nos pasará a buscar.-

- A bueno, entonces nos vemos aca, ya estamos donde Chouji.-

- Nos vemos en un rato, cuidate feo.-

- ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo Sakurita?.-

Lloró por teléfono Naruto a lo que Sakura simplemente cortó el telefono.

Ino sonrió mientras terminaba de pintarse. Sakura la miró, no dijo nada, pero sus labios deletrearon un perfecto _wow!_

_- Merci,_ tú igual estás WOW amiga.-

Contestó Ino entre risas

El timbre sonó, Sakura la miró con cara de no estoy lista aún a lo que Ino respondió

- Tranquila, yo haré tiempo.-

Guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua picarona

- Te creo.-

Dijo entre risas Sakura

Ino corrió a abrir la puerta con sus zapatillas en la mano, al verlo, fue inevitable sonreír con superioridad. La cara de baboso de Shikamaru no tenía precio y menos, si estaba así por ella.

- Hellou.-

Dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente a besarlo, pero cuando estaba frente a él, terminó besando su mejilla.

- Hola, te vez bien, problemática.-

Dijo el castaño tratando de disimular luego de haberse quedado pegado mirando el abdomen de la chica e imaginando como se verían sus senos. Dios, hasta se sentía mal por ser tan pervertido...

El que no lo besara pasó desapercibido

- Gracias, tú también.-

Y era verdad, no era solo por ser educada que lo decía, Shikamaru estaba bien simple pero se veía estupendo, una polera blanca en cuello V, jeans negros entubados, zapatillas vans verdes y su infaltable chaqueta de cuero con gorro gris.

- Sakura se demorará, pero esperemos afuera, estamos un tanto atrasados, ¿Sabes qué podríamos comprar para tomar?.-

Shikamaru negó

- Deberías.-

Él la miró con una sonrisa de lado, que la mató, la hizo sonrojarse hasta la frente.

- ¿Tienes fuego problemática?.-

- Sip, espera lo busco.-

Susurró la rubia Yamanaka mientras buscaba en su cartera, lo encontró y se lo pasó.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Sakura salió de su casa, Shikamaru la miró de pies a cabeza, fue inevitable se veía muy guapa, pero no era la misma mirada que le había dado a Ino. No era como de querer _comérsela _

_Vamos, _susurró Shikamaru antes de darse media vuelta y caminar en dirección a la casa de Chouji.

En el camino compraron algo para la noche, cada uno una cajetilla de cigarros y luego continuaron, al llegar a la casa de Chouji ya se había oscurecido.

La casa estaba llena, la música fuerte, alcohol y humo de cigarro en todos lados, muchas parejas bailando y otras cosas pero por sobre todo, muchos ojos puestos en los recién llegados.

_- Zorras.- _

Pensó Ino al ver como un par de mujeres miraban a SU castaño.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru cada vez se arrepentía de no haber evitado que la rubia saliera así, porque vaya que llamaba la atención y comenzaba a creer que su pensamiento no había sido para nada anormal y que se repetía mucho en las mentes de otros.

Sakura sin querer se había encontrado con los ojos oscuros que quería evitar, sintió como la comía con la mirada y no sabiendo de dónde, sacó a flor de piel su lado seductor y le sonrió pícaramente. Y justo sin quererlo, su plan había comenzado ya que frente a si estaba el pelirrojo amigo de Naruto.

Ino al verlo sonrió, tanto el pelirrojo como Sasuke se comían con la mirada a Sakura.

- ¿Sakura verdad?.-

- Sí, un gusto.-

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron del lado seductor de la pelirosada pero uno por sobre todos miraba atento cada movimiento, como si de su presa se tratase, la miraba fijamente como si eso hiciera que los ojos de ella dejaran de ignorarlo.

Y ahí comenzó la noche, llegaron al lado de sus amigos, saludaron a todos, abrieron lo que compraron, bebieron y la noche comenzó a correr.

Sakura había logrado despegarse de Satoshi para poder ir al baño, cuando siente unas manos que la agarran de la cintura y la voltean en medio del pasillo, antes de verla la cara ya sabía quien era y sonrió para si misma, era Sasuke. Al propio, se pegó a él y acaricio con las puntas de sus dedos, desde la clavícula de él hasta su pelvis.

- Se dice hola.-

Le dijó Sasuke sonriendo de lado, ese lado de _su pelirosada_ le gustaba y con esas caricias, le gustaba cada vez más.

- ¿Hm?.-

- No trates de ignorarme, no podrás.-

- ¿Eso crees?

Él sonrió, entraron al primer cuarto que pillaron, que cliché pensó Sakura al ver que habían entrado al cuarto de limpieza por así decirlo, ella se encargó de cerrar con pestillo. Sus nervios no sabía dónde habían ido, pero no los quería de vuelta, tenía a Sasuke donde quería, loco por ella, muerto de celos, queriendo sacarle la ropa...

Y así era, la abrazó hacia él, ella saltó y lo abrazó con las piernas, sintió su espalda pegarse a la pared de con un golpe que fue amortiguado por los grandes brazos del pelinegro, su cuello fue atacado por chupetones, luego sus senos, su sostén saltó a no sabía dónde y asimismo su mente.

Ahora todo era: placer.

Y no sólo para ella, por otro lado, sin o con quererlo, Shikamaru e Ino habían estado conversando a solas en la pieza de Chouji, hasta que la rubia había comenzado a coquetearle descaradamente.

- No sabes lo que quieres problemática.-

Ella le miró con una ceja alzada y alocada como ella lo era, se sentó sobre él, le agarró la cara entre sus suaves largas manos y le susurró muy cerca de sus labios

- Oh sí que lo sé Shika.-

El castaño no pudo evitarlo, tampoco esconderlo... Ino se sonrojó sorprendida de haber provocado tal reacción en el castaño solo con unas palabras susurradas lentamente cerca de sus labios.

El deseo les comía por dentro

Ino se acercó un ultimo tanto y fue Shikamaru quien le comió la boca en un beso que le quitó de la mente todos los besos que la rubia había dado antes, no sabía si de verdad él era buen besador o ella estaba tan babosa que lo sentía como si hubiese sido el mejor de su vida. Además que, sin quererlo, sentir la erección bajo ella y ese suave roce entre ropas la estaba prendiendo hasta no poder parar

- Acepta que te tengo loco.-

- Problemática.-

Ella sonrió, le lamio el cuello

- Tu cuerpo me lo dice.-

Él rio, era verdad, no podía negarlo, ahora se daba cuenta. La quería para él, para que nadie la volviera a mirar con cara de querer comerla, solo él. Que nadie le pudiera hacer sentir sus erecciones, solo él. Que nadie la manoseara, solo él como ahora iba a hacerlo.

Ella se mordió el labio, él la besó y mientras lo hacía, bajaba sus manos hacia sus senos.

- Dímelo.-

- No, problemática.-

Sonrió, la iba a besar, pero el beso nunca llegó. Esta vez él habló sobre sus labios

- Lo que te hago...lo que te haré, te lo haré a ti y solo a ti. Y te advierto, si me besas, no podrás escapar de mi. Se volverá todo jodidamente problematico, pero es el precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar, es el precio que no me importa mientras este contigo.-

Ella se sonrojó a más no poder, le tiró los brazos al rededor del cuello para mientras lo besaba atraerlo bien cerca de ella.

Lo más cerca posible, mejor

Eso no solo lo sabía ella, volviendo a la pareja del armario, la ropas ya habían desaparecido.

- ¡AH!.-

Su cuerpo tembló entero, su respiración estaba más que acelerada.

- Te dije que gritarías.-

- Ahora te tocará a ti.-

Dijo seductoramente Sakura, mientras bajaba su mano decidida por el abdomen de Sasuke, sorpendiendolo.

- Wow.-

Escapó de los labios del pelinegro y la satisfación de Sakura se sintió aún mayor. Aún así, acababa de tocar algo que estaba más grande que su satisfacción y vaya que le gustó haber encontrado eso.

- ¿Yo te hago sentir así?

- ...-

- Maldito Sasuke, contéstame o no seguiré y lo lamentarás.-

Él se mordió el labio, se sonrojó de verguenza y Sakura lo notó, luego susurró

- La mujer que amo, me hace sentir así.-

Sakura no pudo evitarlo, casi llora, a lo que él la abrazo y la besó tiernamente. Mas la pelirosada tenía las cosas bien claras, sabía a lo que iban y no iba a dejar escapar su objetivo.

- Verás de lo que soy capaz, te amo.-

Le besó los labios, pasó sus suaves manos a través de su cuerpo y luego le hizo recostarse, le desabrochó con sus manos tiernas el cinturón y lo dejó expuesto. Besó desde su clavícula, hasta su abdomen y hasta llegar _ahí._

- AAAAAH.-

Escuchó de sus labios y siguió con su tarea hasta que fue separada de ahí con fuerza y esta vez era ella quien pegada al piso recibía sexo oral.

- DIOS, SASUKEEE.-

La música estaba tan fuerte afuera, que le importaba poco gritar, nunca pensó que iba a estar así, no al menos esa noche, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Como pudo, lo paró para acercarse y besarlo, poco le importaba haber recibido sexo oral. Quería esos labios y más que todo, lo quería dentro de ella.

- Si no tienes un condón no te preocupes, estoy con la pildora y más que segura que solo contigo haré esto.-

- Esa es mi chica.-

Se volvió a recostar y con pudor se abrió ente él.

Sintió su peso sobre ella, su labios en sus senos y al mismo tiempo, como entraba de a poco en ella.

- AU.-

Se quejó, molestaba, pero...era bueno.

De a poco a poco, iba entrando cada vez más y cada vez con más velocidad. No sabía si era por ser él con quién lo hacía, pero actuaba sola, sin saber, solo sientiendo. No supo como, pero había quedado ella sobre él, moviéndose a gusto, él sujetandole las caderas con firmeza, luego los senos, sin quererlo aparte de ese subir y bajar enterrándose en él comenzó a hacer pequeños circulos y en menos del tiempo esperaba Sasuke estaba gritando loco de deseo su nombre.

Y lo sintió, un gran orgasmo al unísono, el gran final a un juego de amantes que en otra pieza, con otro actores, recién empezaba.

Ino cerraba sus ojos, sentía las manos de él sobre sus senos y su boca que de a poco se acercaba cada vez más a su clítoris.

-SHIKA.-

Mierda, ¿Cómo ese flojo sabía tocar y chupar tan bien?

- ¡AAAH! MÁS.-

Shikamaru sonreía para sus adentros, esa voz excitada que le gritaba no hacía más que engrandecer su ego. Sintió una fuerza en sus hombros y antes de pestañar estaba de espaldas, con ella sobre él, con sus manos en su erección subiendo y bajando lentamente mientras lo miraba son una pícara sonrisa.

- OH.-

Ino sonrió, cualquier sonido que saliera de Shikamaru la prendía enseguida.

- No, basta de juegos previos problemática.-

La rubia se sorprendió con la rapidez que el castaño la había dejado sin ropas y abierta ante él. Sabía que ella lo quería tanto como él, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces.

Sintió el cuerpo del Nara caer sobre el de ella, sus pechos aplastarse contra el de él y luego entrando en ella.

- HMM.-

Se sentía bien

- Te amo.-

Se abrazó a él y sin quererlo, lloró.

- Problemática, yo igual.-

En un gran abrazo se mezcló el orgasmo que los llevó a terminar agotados en el suelo, sudados y bien pegaditos.

- No vuelvas a salir vestida así.-

- Fue tu castigo, por haberte dejado coquetear por esa zorra.-

- Problemática.-

Ella sonrió, lo beso y comentó

- Me da igual, sé que es tu amiga, pero la odio, me pone tan celosa. ¡UUUUY, LA DETESTO!.-

Su novia sí que le hacía reír, pero así le gustaba, hace tiempo y siempre, con ella estaba dispuesto a pagar el problemático precio de estar en una relación. Entre risas, abrazos y motivaciones volvieron a hacerlo, en todos lados. Al terminar, se vistieron entre risas, mientras trataban de ordenar un poco la habitación del mejor amigo y anfitrión de la fiesta.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontraron frente a sus narices con el anfitrión

- Chouji.-

Saludó con una risa nerviosa Ino, quien agarró la mano de Shikamaru nerviosamente

- Ni se les ocurra decirme que hicieron ahí, mañana me limpian todo.-

Dijo cortante Chouji, dejándolos con cara de poker. Y cuando ya creían que lo había dicho todo, se voltea solo para agregar

- Me alegra que dejaran de estar peleados por una tontería, encontraron el amorsh de nuevo.-

Ino y Shikamaru le miraron y luego los tres se largaron a reír.

Sonaba gracioso, pero era verdad, habían encontrado el amor y no lo pensaban dejar ir, ni por celos, ni por tonteras. Estaban condenados a un problemático amor. Y esa casa, a ser un condenado motel para los amigos de Chouji.

**Fin**


End file.
